HaruMichi OneShots
by Hoshirabu
Summary: New installment Summary: Haruka cooks for Michiru, and generally takes care of her. Fluffiest fluff. AU. Collection of all my HaruMichi OneShots. Rating varies, many include suggestive content.
1. Race Inside Me

Title: Race inside me

By 星ラブ

Rating: M

Haruka is comparing her experiences, with speed and Michiru. Highly suggestive content.

* * *

Strapped so tightly to the point of being hard to breathe. It is so, to feel like one with the beast roaring behind my back, and for safety. Every vibration every change, I can feel it all over my body, just like her touch.

One red light,

two,

three,

four,

five…

go!

The throttle pedal touches the floor and I accelerate fast, as fast as her fingers change their pace inside me just to tease me.

I drive into the first corner and the gravity dynamics hit me hard, as my brakes scream in their painful heat, just like my throaty moans when she presses the right spot inside me for the first time.

My opponent is close, it doesn't take long until the next corner where I get the slipstream and overtake with ease. The adrenaline rush as I do so, similar to when I'm so close to my release and she changes her pace, just to keep me on edge all night long.

I'm second now but still determine to be victorious. My heart is beating so fast, just like when she is stripping in front of me slowly and seductively.

I gradually minimize the distance between my opponent and I. I feel so hot just like when she kisses her way from my lips and lower…

My fist attempt to pass him fails and I run off the track for a moment. The feeling is identical with her teasing tongue stopping its advances inside my core, just before I'm able to climax. Her teasing eyes emptying my brain, until she is back on advancing on me, just similar to when I'm accelerating my way back to face my opponent once more.

This time around I do the job right. Hitting the curbs hard to make most of my try, just like her fingers touch every curve inside my walls. I go full throttle on the long straight, and smack the brakes as late as possible for the corner combination of lefts and rights. Just like when she combines her tongue and fingers to send me in another reality.

Time slows down as I turn left, then right, slipstream, and trick my opponent that I would go on the outside. I strike from the inside and it's done, just like when I'm done and she stays inside me. She stretches up to kiss me, as I accelerate to widen the distance from the now second.

Three laps to go, just like the time I spend to recover from such a climax.

The chequered flag waves my victory as she kisses me hard one last time makes me taste my self and excites me once more.

But suddenly she stands up, picks up her violin and plays a masterpiece in all her naked glory. Just like when I raise my trophy and play with the champagne, I'm left with a moist undergarment until the next race.

~o~

終わり


	2. In The Dressing Room

Title: In the dressing Room

By 星らぶ

Rated M

**Summary:** When Haruka stepped in the dressing room, and saw Michiru offering Seiya to undress her, she got jealous, something that Michiru enjoyed a lot. Events after said incident in the Stars season of Sailor Moon. Little lemonade for flavour.

**A/N:** my version of what was implied by the animators in that episode, since they were incredibly late to save sailor moon, even though they were in the same freaking building. :P

* * *

She felt her beloved was about to step in the room. She stood, then, and raised her hair asking in her seductive tone,

"Would you like to help me?" Seiya was about to do so but a moment later the door opened. Haruka and Usagi stepped in, and Michiru did everything in her power to make sure her beloved had seen everything.

And she indeed hit a gold mine with that little stunt, as jealous Haruka was about to punch the day light out of Seiya, if it was not for the latter's good reflexes. Moments later, they were left alone once more, and the blonde started apologizing for being jealous.

Michiru though had other plans. She silenced her with her delicate finger touching Haruka's lips. She then raised her hair and asked the racer to help her undress in the same fashion she did when the blonde stepped in the room.

Haruka, used to Michiru's games, she realized at that moment that everything was part of a bigger plan on the violinist's game tactics. She walked behind her, hugging her waist with one hand and feather touched her exposed back with the other. Light kisses planted on her long neck as finally the exploring hand reached the zipper.

The racer pulled the zipper agonizingly slow, her other hand, covered and guided by that of the violinist's was already teasing her between her legs. The blonde could feel the warmth radiating from there and that excited her even more.

Michiru being so ready for her always excited her.

Her kisses followed the zipper and her tongue left a wet path on the aqua haired beauty's spine, sending uncontrolled electric currents all over her body.

The zipper was now fully opened, revealing the thin line of the black lingerie the violinist was wearing. Haruka then turned her beloved around by pushing her lightly on her inner thigh and shoulder. Michiru pushed her dress down and stepped out of it, leaving her topless figure being observed by a heavily blushing Haruka.

The blonde would always get shy at that point; and Michiru would have to take matters into her own hands. And so she did. First she helped her girlfriend out of the sleeveless jacket and then the white button shirt followed, leaving the racer with just her bra on.

Her next move was to make the blonde less shy, and to do so she hugged her around the neck resulting their bodies to make a skin to skin contact.

"I want you so much…" whispered the violinist in her ear.

"You are always such a tease…" gulped the still flustered blonde.

"Take me…" she said breathlessly and kissed her racer.

Shy hands sneaked on Michiru's waist. The violinist's, not shy at all, ones pulled on the belt buckle and undid it with ease. They walked slowly to the mirror board for support as Michiru's fingers found their path inside Haruka, earning a deep moan from her.

The violinist had to guide Haruka's hand inside her, since the blonde was still too shy to do so herself. It was fast and it was clumsy, even though they have been on third base for months already, they were still learning each other, still being shy about it -mainly Haruka being shy about it- there was still a long way to go.

~o~

They didn't know how much time has passed since they got intimate in that dressing room, but as they were inside each other they both stopped abruptly! They wide opened their eyes as they looked at each other and breathlessly said "the princess!" in union. They couldn't fight at their current state!

"Wh..at…what do we do?" asked Haruka.

"We can't possibly fight like this!"

"But the princess…"

"Just, let's finish what we started…she can take care of…herself for a little…longer…" in her clouded state of mind Haruka thought that the reasoning seemed legit enough, so she followed lead.

It took them a bit longer than they had thought, be it their youthfulness or their inexperienced exploring phase, fact was that when they made it to the battlefield there was no battle to fight anymore. That was both a failure on their part as the princess' soldiers, as well as embarrassment of what had kept them from the fight in the first place.

An utterly frustrated Uranus, took it out on the Star lights.

~o~

終わり。ー


	3. Feel My Cello

Title: Feel my cello

by 星らぶ

Rated M

**Summary:** Michiru plays the cello, Haruka interrupts. A naughty little thing for flavour. Warning: suggestive content.

* * *

They had just returned from a party they had attended, and Michiru felt artistic all of a sudden. She walked in the music room, still clad in the elegant black dress she was wearing at the party, she picked up her cello, and sat on a chair. The musician raised the hem of her dress, positioned the instrument in between her legs, and started playing.

Haruka who had just undone the bow tie and unbuttoned her shirt, stopped undressing and followed the sound of music, intrigued. Michiru had her eyes closed and she kept on playing as Haruka took a chair, positioned it behind that of the aqua haired beauty and sat down. The blonde almost attached herself at the back of Michiru's chair and sneaked an arm around the beauty's waist. The violinist almost missed a note at the touch.

When the blonde's other hand found its way on Michiru's thigh teasing the skin just where the hem of the dress stopped, the latter stopped playing all together, shivering at her lover's touch.

"Don't stop…" whispered Haruka in her ear as her hand was already caressing the musician's inner thigh.

"Play…as if the cello was me…" at that thought, Michiru released a moan and started playing again.

The moist undergarment was pushed aside, and delicate experienced fingers invaded her depths. Lips covered her nape and shoulders with soft wet kisses, as her lover's other hand feather touched every spot of exposed skin on its way. The thin strap of the dress fell on the side of the violist's shoulder.

The pace increased! She was in a frenzy, as her finger's were matching those of her lover's in rhythm. They vomited noted in an explosive masterpiece of raw ecstasy. Michiru threw her head back and the shrill high pitched last note matched her scream that escape from her agape mouth. The string broke under the immense pressure of the bow on it, and it hit her hand with a painful force. That would surely leave a bruise.

But the violinist was indifferent to the pain at that very moment, her heavy pants have not ceased yet and the bow escaped her hand and landed on the floor. Once she regained enough of her energy a moment or two later, her other hand left the arm of the cello and grabbed Haruka's nape, forcing the blonde's head down enough to fiercely kiss her.

"You made me break a string." Said the violinist in a fake scolding tone, once the kiss ended.

"I will help you replace it…" replied the blonde seductively and they kissed one more.

~o~

END


	4. Betrayal

Title: Betrayal

by 星らぶ

Rated T

**Summary:** Michiru's Point of view on the events during the battle with Galaxia.

* * *

The sky is dark; the negative energy is cracking through the horizon, as chills run down my whole being. Chills that only calm down when I feel her arm embracing me. We silently decided to take the battle in our hands, for the sake of this world and our beloved princess.

I asked her if it's okay not to say goodbye to her. I know how much she loves her, and I'm not jealous of that love, I know that the love she has for our princess might even be stronger than the love I share with her but still I do not envy that love, because I feel the same.

She assures me that no matter what will happen, even if we won't see her again, it will be okay because she will be beside me. She means that, I can see it in her eyes; I can feel it in my heart. I love her, and she loves me, and I'm ready to face the strongest enemy as long as I am with her, as long as I can hold her hand when our bodies will fade in the darkens that is death…

I shouldn't think like that, we might have a chance after all. We hold onto each other as we descend the steps of the temple. I feel so at ease when I'm in her arms, when my head lays softly on her strong shoulder.

It's not long after, that we find ourselves in front of Galaxia. Attack after attack fails. Are we doomed? Are we going to die like powerless puppets? She attempts an attack with her Space Sword, but Galaxia simply breaks it into pieces. Such a powerful artifact and still, no use at all.

I feel her fear, she keeps her cool and blames the sword, but I know better…

She is scared, scared that we will be defeated as easily as if we were rugged dolls. So I play along with her joke; I know it calms her when I do not show fear.

Galaxia is ready to throw her final blow to us, is this the end? As the sphere of energy approaches I am ready to jump in front of her and take the blow for both of us, but then…

"Silent Wall!"

Hotaru! She protected us, but was it even worth trying? Now that she is here, she will probably end up dead as well.

My train of thoughts is interrupted when I hear Haruka asking Galaxia, what other option she offers…

This look in her eyes is familiar to me. I'm not surprised she thinks that way, but it hurts me that she will be the one hurting the most in the end, because I know her all too well. She is the one person who will put the blame on herself. As she decides to make the pact with Galaxia, I follow her. I would never leave her alone to this.

We stand up and walk over to the powerful woman; in one blow she extracts our star seeds, and places the golden bracelets around our wrists. The momentarily loss of contact with my love scared me but as long as the bracelets were in place I could feel her again.

Our first job under Galaxia's order is to take the lives of the two people we hold most dear, the people who we created our little strange family with.

Haruka has put on her façade, only I can see behind it, as she throws a punch to the girl we call our daughter, the pain she feels is hundred times stronger. I lock my eyes with Pluto and she sees what we are up to, this is why they simply closed their eyes and just took the blow that extracted their star seeds.

I don't know how long I can keep my own façade, I tell my self that this is the mission and I must, but it tears my heart apart as I feel Haruka's emotions breaking like a shrill scream into my mind and soul. We walk back to our new master; carrying the life sources of the two people we called family. And as we watch them fade away, our princess and the starlights are brought into the throne room. It is not long after Haruka launches her World Shaking attack on them. She holds back the majority of her power, knowing that if she will release more it will be fatal.

They fell unconscious and we hid in the shadows. It is there I see a single tear escaping her eyes as her whole body trembles while she is trying to cease the sobs that want to break through her lithe form.

I whisper her name, as my own eyes water. My gloved hand reaches up her cheek and I wipe the tear away. Without realizing when it started, my lips are kissing hers in a silent assurance that I'm here for her. We break apart when we hear a sound, they are waking up. She wipes a last remaining tear running down her cheek and wears her cold façade again. I admire her ability to do that so easily.

"It is all an act, isn't it?" I hear our princess telling her, and my heart breaks into pieces as Haruka slaps her across the face. My heart aches for my love though, her whose actions damage her more than the actual damage they cause to the receiver. Her who wants to rip her arm from the shoulder down, for it has committed an offence against our precious princess.

But she needs to look fierce and cold-hearted. She picks a quarrel with Fighter, which results of the latter flying back few meters from the impact Uranus' punch releases.

We are now raising our hands and call out a small amount of our power. Still our attacks are so strong that blow up the roof. Everything happens so fast. We are all outside now, including Galaxia.

We are in the closest proximity to her; I feel it that this is our only chance. She orders us to kill Sailor Monn. We raise our braceleted wrists facing them, but in one desperate move we turn and give a direct hit on Galaxia's chest!

"The one who will have their star seed stolen, IT'S YOU!" I hear Haruka screaming, and the time seems agonizingly slow now. Why does it take so long, why her star seed doesn't come out!

The attack comes to an end as the energy of the bracelets fades. No star seed…she doesn't have one! She laughs at us, at our attempt to strike her, she even mocks our spiritual strength to not obey her.

Haruka gives up, this is the end; I fall on my knees as Galaxia takes the bracelets off of our wrists.

We lost…I tell her that even if I end up at the pits of hell, I can endure it if she is with me. As my energy drains I fall on a lower level and I can't see her anymore. I desperately tell her that I want to touch her. This loss of contact scares me more than anything. But she tries to reach me; I know she does even though I can't see her! And then I feel it, her warm hand over mine, our fingers interlace together, and I feel at peace.

The darkness embraces me as my body fades, moments later everything is pitch black, and something is missing…

I panic, I can't feel her anymore, where is she? Haruka…? HARUKA!

～O～

終わり

* * *

**_Footnote:_** "The one who will have their star seed stolen, IT'S YOU!" (スターシード取られるのは貴様だ！）this phrase I used is from the musicals you can view the scene in this video: youtu .be /zVAYsvU_9nA Remove the spaces for the link to work


	5. Heartbeat

Title: Heartbeats

_By: 星らぶ_

Rated T

**Summary: **Her rushed heartbeat, gave away all the feelings she was trying to hide.

* * *

It has been sometime already since the company of our theatrical team decided to make us both _Stars_, and partner us up.

I have been waiting for this for years and to have _her _as my partner was more than great. I liked her more than a friend or partner for sure. I would never tell her that though, or so I foolishly thought.

It has been sometime already when I felt for the first time her rushed heartbeat, while I was so close to her, in a sensual scene, or a kissing scene. My heartbeat was rushing too! Being able to have her that close, and even if it was acting, her feathered caresses on my body, especially in an intimate scene or dance, were more than enough to drive me crazy. I wanted her, the whole of her, to make love to her, for her to make love to me, to caress me, to hold me, to kiss my lips, like in the next scene. Oh how I wanted her to kiss me for real and not fake the kiss, just for once…

And that's when it happened all of a sudden, she took me by surprise, the kiss was supposed to be fake! But here in our last practice in the rehearsal room, with fellow performers watching us, she put a hand on my waist and brought me close, as she was supposed to do for the scene. She stroked her long fingers over my chin and brought her lips closer and closer. But as our lips were a breath way, she took the forbidden step and touched her lips with mine. Time stopped, her lips felt so soft on mine.

I felt her smiling in the kiss, and that slight movement of her lips, sent two hundred and twenty Volts rush down my spine. I wanted to reply it, but as long as my mind was able to function again, the lips had been taken away from me. I looked at her in the eyes for a moment, and it was then I heard the cheers, claps and whistles of our fellow comrades.

They thought she was just teasing me, but I knew better. She might be able to tease the whole planet with her playfulness, but not me. I was probably the only person able to make her blush. And she was quite flustered after her little stunt on me!

The practice was over, so the rest of the performers and our teachers and directors were leaving the rehearsal room. When all of them exited the room, we were still facing each other. I decided to be the strong one and break the eye contact first. I got away from her in a very artistic way, with jumps and turns that show off my ballet skills, in movements that I couldn't even name at that moment since my mind was full of her, only her…

As I was dancing around her, suddenly I felt her grabbing me by the wrist and turning me around few times before I landed on her bigger and stronger body. It seemed like we were both hearing the same imaginary music in our heads. Her eyes darkened as she looked into mine. So many emotions went through the mirrors of her very soul, but I couldn't place a name on any of them.

Our bodies were in full contact as we moved in a very sensual manner. It was a part of the choreography we were practicing earlier, our hips moving in sequence as if we made love. The mere thought of that sent chills down my spine once more. Her hands were drawing paths all over my body, as the choreography said. But when her palm stroked over my chest that was covered by my dance top, I couldn't stop a low moan that escaped my lips.

The dance's last move was of her deepening me for a moment and then bringing me back up so close that our faces were a breath away.

We both breathed in heavily at the outcome of the dance. Our lips parted our heartbeats fast once again. I took my eyes off of hers and looked at her parted lips, they were so close. Instead of closing the gap with my lips though, I licked hers with my tongue in a very instinctive gesture that I couldn't really control. And she freaked out…

She broke the embrace at once and rushed out of the rehearsal room without a word. I wasn't going to let that pass though so I followed her. She was fast but I was fast too, we ended up into the locker room. Few performers were still there changing. I saw her changing into her jeans, and I changed too, putting my practice tights and top into my bag. When the last of our comrades bade us goodnight and we were left alone once more, I found my chance to talk to her.

"Haruka!" I called her name and she turned with a very apologetic look upon her eyes.

"Michiru…I…" She was about to start apologizing but I closed the gap between us and embraced her before she could say more. I stood on my tip toes and whispered in her ear.

"Will you come with me tonight? Please…" my words sounded more pleading than I was indented to make them sound.

I could feel her heart beating faster once again, and that was the answer I needed to drag her out of the locker room, out of the theatre and finally into the subway metro station.

Couple of stops later, we were walking the short distance from the metro to my apartment. As _Stars _we were making enough money to rent our own small apartments, and we left the old apartment building behind, where we lived with the rest of the performers.

I fished my keys out of my huge bag, with all my practice clothes in it, and opened my door, inviting her in. She apologized for intruding my private space, as she was commonly expected too, and we both removed our shoes. As long as we were shoe-less I had her pinned on the wall, my lips brushing over her burning cheek.

"I know you weren't teasing me, when you kissed me…" I whispered and moved my body even closer to hers if that was possible. Her breath caught up her throat. I placed my hand on her chest; at the very spot I could feel her heartbeat.

"Because if _this_ means what I think it means…" and by 'this' I was referring to her rushed heartbeat.

"Then you shouldn't walk away from me…" I moved my head back so I could face her. Before she could react, I trailed my hand from her chest up to the collar of her shirt and grabbed a hold of it, as I breathlessly whispered,

"Because, I feel the same…" I pulled her from her collar and crashed our lips together. She replied it by instinct and I deepened it even more, my tongue fighting for dominance over hers. Our heated kiss ended few moments later as we both sought for breath. I took that as a chance to tell her what I wanted too, for so long.

"Make love to me…" it was a passionate and desperate plead but I didn't care. She understood, she lifted me and I encircled my legs around her waist. Her strong body could handle my weight, since she has been lifting me for months already during our dances. Now it was her who took my lips on hers and kissed me passionately.

She led us to my bedroom and lowered us both on my futon, never breaking the heated kiss. The passion we were both holding back for so long hit us as strong as the angry waves of the ocean hit the rocky shore. She caressed my body like no one has done before, and I did the same to her. She made such a tender love to me that I fell for her even stronger than before. And she brought such joy in my heart as she allowed me to love her back.

She was my partner, she was my friend and she became my lover, my soul mate, and everything I've ever been looking for. The morning after when I woke up in her arms, and saw her sleeping face, so innocent, so calm, I realized how lucky I was to be able to live such a moment.

And that made me happy.

~o~

終わり


	6. The Pocky Day

Title: ポッキーの日

By: 星らぶ

Rated T

**Summary:** It's 11.11, the day of Pocky. Even though Michiru is not one to treat herself with cheap desserts, she can't say no to a Pocky game with Haruka, which will lead to the best dessert she can possibly have.

**A.N:** ただ今(tadaima) = Here I am; I'm home!, お帰り(okaeri) = welcome home, 御嬢様 (ojousama) = daughter of a high-class family

* * *

She has been seeing the whole Pocky game trend all over the place today. For her status to buy such a cheap dessert was a decadence, but, there was always a but. She wanted to try that game with Haruka. It would definitely make her favourite blonde to blush a little.

Michiru made up her mind, walked into a convenient store, and bought three different flavours of Pocky. She shoved them into one of her shopping bags. It was one thing to buy them and another to be seen carrying them around! She had an image to uphold.

She rode back home with the Ferrari, where her beautiful girlfriend was spending her day off. As she was approaching their home, her mind was running faster than the car. She felt like a school girl again, at the thought of playing the silly Pocky game with Haruka.

Sometimes Michiru wondered how was it possible to still be _so_ in love with Haruka even though they have been together for so many years now. Not that she would ever fall out of love with her, but everyday it seemed to her like the first day they realized their love for each other.

When she reached the house, her face was all red and her heart was beating fast. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Tadaima," she said in a small voice,

"Okaeri," her girlfriend's voice replied to her. Moments later the blonde appeared in front of her, and helped her with the shopping bags, after she planted a kiss on her lips.

Michiru was not fast enough to keep the one bag she had shoved the Pocky boxes inside, only for Haruka to see them and grin at her while holding up her favourite strawberry flavour.

"That's a new one! How come the world's number one Ojousama buys Pocky?" Haruka teased as she grinned from ear to ear.

"Hey! Don't tease me!" pouted Michiru, and snatched the small box from Haruka's hand, then she turned around.

Haruka walked closer to her but Michiru wouldn't let her see what she was doing, until she turned around with a Pocky in her mouth. The blonde wide opened her eyes in surprise.

"Michiru?" she asked not really understanding what Michiru wanted. The violinist simply gestured for Haruka to bite into the Pocky, extending from her lips.

"Eeh? Pocky game?" she asked again and Michiru nodded and closed her eyes waiting.

Haruka blushed and bit on the edge of the thin sweet stick. Michiru looked at her and she started eating it fast from her side. Haruka wide opened her eyes blushing furiously, and just a bite or two before Michiru could reach her lips, she broke the Pocky.

Michiru raised an eyebrow, and brought another one to her lips. She didn't go to all this trouble for Haruka to refuse to play the game properly! Once Haruka put her lips on it, Michiru started biting again fast. And for one more time Haruka broke it at the last moment avoiding the kiss that was to come.

For some reason, Haruka was too shy to play the game properly, even though they were inside their house and away from curious eyes. So this routine continued until the box was half empty.

"Haruka!" whined the aqua haired girl, and this time she placed a Pocky on her girlfriend's lips, and cupped her cheeks with her hands to keep her in place. That way, when she bit on the sweet stick, she finally managed to capture Haruka's lips in a chastise kiss.

"You taste like strawberry..." said the blonde when the kiss ended, her face still red and hot.

"You haven't changed one bit since the first time we kissed." Said the aqua haired girl in a whisper, and Haruka looked at her in silence still as red as ever.

"You are always so shy when I kiss you, even after all these years." The blonde lowered her gaze and stuttered,

"It..it's because...you are the one...who kisses me..." Michiru could feel Haruka's face getting warmer by the second.

"And you are still shy when I do...this." Michiru's hand had slipped lower over Haruka's chest only to trigger a yelp from her.

"Or this..." her lips drew a path on the blonde's neck.

"...or this..." her other hand sneaked inside the jeans only to earn a soft throaty sound.

"...I'm...sorry..." whispered the blonde, thinking that Michiru was maybe not happy about all this shyness. The latter looked at her and then smiled.

"You shouldn't be. I love this side of you, I love you." She kissed her again, and Haruka even though still shy and red, she took her into her arms and led her in their bedroom.

Haruka was aware of her vulnerable state, and sometimes she feared that Michiru might get bored of her or not like her anymore. The violinist who have learned to read Haruka like an open book, knew exactly what was going on in her troubled mind right now.

As they lied in bed, with the aqua haired girl on top; Michiru took another Pocky and placed in on Haruka's lips.

"My love, the fact that you allow me to see this vulnerable side of yours, honours me. It means that you trust me, and for that I love you!" she simply said and she bit on the Pocky as fast as she could so to not stay away from the lips she loved so much for too long.

"I love you too." Said the blonde, confident this time when the kiss ended.

"Show me how much," teased the violinist and grinned from ear to ear, before she leaned in for another chastise kiss that led to more...fun things.

~o~

The End

* * *

**Footnote:** The No1 Ojousama, is a pun from a cover on Hatsune Miku's song "world is mine" sang by someone who sounds a lot like Michiru and the lyrics are hilarious

Today 11th of November is the Pocky day. Commonly couples will play the Pocky game, so I wrote this little thing to honour this day ahahahah


	7. The Prank

Title: The prank

_by __星らぶ_

Rated T

**Summary: **Haruka was caught singing a particular song, how Michiru is going to react to that?

**Note: This is not a Christmas fic!**

_Important Notes_: やあ(yaa): Yo! (greeting), 御機嫌よ(gokigen yo): how do you do?, nice to meet you; 銀座:Ginza (shopping district in Tokyo);

* * *

Michiru had gone out for shopping that day, so Haruka thought to prepare dinner. She turned on the radio and went to the kitchen. Christmas was coming so every single radio station was playing all those American songs about that particular celebration. Some of them were good but some others…well she simply hated them.

After a while in the middle of cooking though one song caught her attention! She started moving to the upbeat music and used a kitchen tool as a microphone to sing the lyrics along with the singers.

Of course Michiru had to walk in on her the very moment she was yelling

"BRING ME A MAAAAAAAAANNNNN, this Christmas…" Michiru stayed there silently, looking at her lover's behind moving on the rhythm of the music, trying really hard not to laugh, but when she heard her singing,

"I NEED A MAAAAAAAANNNN, to keep me warm…" she couldn't resist and in between giggles she replied with her aqua eyebrow raised up.

"Oh, really! Is that so?" Of course Haruka who hadn't realized until then that her girlfriend was there, she was torn between shock and embarrassment. Michiru thought that the blonde was going to explode in any moment, all red like that.

"We can work on that…" she whispered and giggled a little more. Then like nothing had happened she ran out of the kitchen, before the dumbfounded blonde could even react. Not that it would have worked on her favor if she had replied anything. She knew Michiru well enough to let the whole incident pass, and maybe her aqua haired girlfriend would forget about it! Maybe!

As long as Michiru was out of the kitchen though she had already fished her mobile phone from her purse and she was calling a…friend of hers!

"_Moshi moshi?"_

"Hey Himeko, how are you?"

"_Oh, hey Michiru! I'm good, just got out of the theatre, received my fans' letters and I'm heading home. How are you?"_

"Oh! Love Letters again my dear friend?" mocked the violinist

"_Of course, you know that my ladies love me!" _said back the other woman, laughing at the inside joke.

"Himeko, say when is your next day off?"

"_Tomorrow, you know during performances the schedule is pretty tight,"_

"Can we meet? I need your help!"

"_My help? Is there something wrong Michiru?" _asked the performer a bit worried.

"Oh don't worry, I just need a…dress up," the woman on the other line raised an eyebrow.

"_A dress up? What's in your naughty mind again?" _Michiru giggled at that.

"Just a little prank to Haruka, to spice things up!"

"_Oh…and what am I dressing you up, this time?"_

"Whatever you dress up yourself everyday for your job my dear,"

An awkward silence fell between them for few moments until the performer spoke back.

"_You are kidding, right?"_

"Nope, I'm absolutely serious, so tomorrow evening will be okay, to go shopping and then help me with the details?"

"_Okay, now I know why I'm not into relationships!" _she shook her head as she heard the violinist giggling again.

"_I'll meet you tomorrow Michiru but I want details!"_ she chuckled at that.

"Of course! So see you tomorrow, I'll pick you up at six,"

"_Okay, see you then. Bye bye~!" _Michiru hung up as she also said her goodbyes, and a wide naughty smile took place in her features.

~o~

The rest of the night went smoothly for the couple, they had dinner, a small talk, in which the kitchen incident was never mentioned, and then they headed for their bedroom where they spent their night the best way they could. The morning after found them sleeping in each others' arms.

Their morning also ran smoothly doing little courses around the house, playing a little bit of music together. Haruka posed for Michiru's latest painting and finally relaxed for a delicious lunch.

Michiru had informed the blonde for her meeting with her dear friend and the latter decided to stay home and relax for the day with a book or even a movie.

The aqua haired woman got ready and was about to leave their room when she found her favorite blonde waiting at the door. She was holding Michiru's long winter coat. The beauty approached her and wore the coat with the help of her girlfriend.

Haruka embraced her from behind then, put her face in between aqua curls and inhaled the scent of the woman she loved so much. Michiru turned in the embrace and the blonde found the chance to kiss her deeply. Once the kiss ended, they smiled to each other and stayed there enjoying the closeness for few moments, until Haruka spoke.

"I messed up your lipstick," she said softly and stroked over the beautiful woman's cheek. Then she fished the lipstick out of her girlfriend's purse and applied it to her in the tenderest way that made Michiru melt.

The aqua haired beauty loved her girlfriend for so many reasons but moments like this one, she was really wondering how lucky she was to have such a wonderful partner.

Once her make up was fixed and her lipstick was secured back in her purse, the blonde had one last sweet thing to release on her. She took her car keys out of her pocket and gave them to her.

"Take the Ferrari, I don't want you to stay out in the cold weather waiting for a taxi," Michiru smiled and leaned closer to her lover whispering in her ear,

"I love you," and kissed the blonde's cheek leaving a red mark there.

"I love you too," replied Haruka as she played with an aqua lock mindlessly.

"Have fun, and give my greetings to Himekosan,"  
"I will. I'm going now."

~o~

Michiru honked out of Himeko's apartment and moments later the tall and slender performer emerged from the front door.

At first glance to the untrained eye Himeko would look like any other boy idol on the TV. She was as tall as Haruka, or maybe a bit more, always dressed in an androgynous fashion that hid well her feminine traits. Her hair was short and styled in the latest fashion trends, and she always wore that cool expression on her face that caused women of all ages to break into shrill screaming of "kyaaa" all the time.

"Yaa, Michiru."

"Gokigen yo!" A happy smile broke into her face upon greeting her friend who she hasn't seen in quite a while.

"Nice ride," said Himeko as she smiled back to her friend.

"Amongst the pros of having a racer as a girlfriend," she grinned widely as her tall friend chuckled.

"Get in!"

Himeko didn't need to be said twice, she just went around the car and got in.

"So how is work?" Asked Michiru, once she started driving again.

"Oh, you know same as always, tight schedules, tones of rehearsals and lessons, no free time at all, but I'm totally enjoying my career so far! How about you?"

"I just came back from national tour, so I'm enjoying my free time with Haruka. More importantly though, does the enjoyment part of your career have to do with the increase of love letters?" teased Michiru and giggled.

"Hahahaha! Of course!" Himeko joked back.

They were very close friends since middle school, they had even attended the same ballet school wanting to get on stage together, but Michiru had stopped before they could even try their lack with the auditions. Himeko though had continued and even made it on stage, and now about ten years later she was a well known star.

"Ah, Michiru if you and Harukasan had continued too, we would have been on stage together." sighed the performer as she realized how much she has missed her dear friend.

"It was unfortunate, we had to stop…"

"Yeah with the tragic and sudden death of Harukasan's father…"

"Yeah…"

That was half the truth Michiru had said to her friend back then. Himeko knew that Michiru was head over heels for Haruka and they had just started dating when Haruka's father was killed by a Daimon. At that time Michiru had come up with the excuse that _she would follow Haruka everywhere_, leaving out the senshi business part of the truth.

After few moments of needed silence Himeko spoke again,

"So… my dear friend, you said something about dressing up yesterday on the phone!"

"Yeah, I need your assistance and knowledge," giggle the aqua haired beauty.

"Okay details!"

"Well, I might have caught Haruka singing a song about _wanting a man to keep her warm_,"

"Eeeeeh?!"

"So I decided to make her wish come true…well sort of," she giggled again.

"Ahaa! So that's where I fit in!"

"Exactly!"

They had reached Ginza and Michiru found a parking to leave the car so they could walk around the shopping area.

"What's your bra size?" Asked Himeko out of the blue.

"Eeh?! Are you hitting on me?"

"What? Of course not! Michiru, focus I need to dress you up as a guy remember?"

"Oh right, well that would be B," replied the violinist between giggles.

"Perfect, a sports bra will do then!" That was all Himeko said as she took Michiru's hand and led her into an underwear shop.

~o~

Haruka heard the keys on the door, Michiru was back. She didn't move from the sofa where she was spread comfortably and had her eyes closed. Moment's later she felt a hand, Michiru hand, caressing her leg slowly.

"Welcome back…" she said and smiled without opening her eyes.

The hand went up slowly, traveling all over to her neck. Lips planted a kiss on her long neck, but something tickled the blonde. She frowned at that, still her eyes closed but she ignored it as she felt another kiss behind her ear this time.

"I'm here to make your wish come true and _keep you warm_…" the voice was deep, deeper than Michiru's voice, the pronounces used not typical for a woman, and sure as hell not Michuru's style of use of the language either. And that was the moment the blonde freaked out. She opened her eyes immediately and grabbed the hand still caressing her neck by instinct.

The sight in front of her left her completely dumbfounded, unable to utter a single word. She didn't know how to react; she blinked few times and rose from her laying position on the sofa to examine the person facing her and who was smirking.

"Mi…Michiru?" She managed to ask after few attempts of opening and closing her mouth. Haruka couldn't decide if she was shocked to see Michiru like that, or if she was shocked because she found her incredibly attractive and sexy even like that.

The violinist looked at the frozen blonde and spoke again in a deep range that Haruka never knew Michiru had.

"Will you be my mistress, fair lady?" Haruka gulped as she felt her body responding to Michiru's words.

Haruka's world was kind of breaking down into pieces, her lover was hardly recognizable, her hair styled in a slicked back low ponytail that looked masculine, in a way. She could see some smartly done makeup that made her face look longer and sharper. And she had a goatee on…

How could it be possible that Michiru looked attractive even in a goatee, that was a mystery in Haruka's brain, but she did, and she wasn't only just attractive, Haruka had actually some thoughts of what that goatee might feel like when…

NO! She screamed in her mind, but then again…why not she thought.

She was in serious trouble at that moment Michiru looked like a super -MALE- model, she was dressed in slacks and button up shirt, her chest was hidden well under the wide clothing, even the way she carried her body was not feminine to the slightest, and she was wearing a freaking goatee, and hell Haruka didn't even have a problem with that!

What the hell was going on with her brain!

It was not a first Michiru had worn male clothing, but this…this was completely different, her lover looked like a man, walked like one, talked like one!

But still, not a tiny bit of the attraction was lost; on the contrary this was actually sending her libido to a whole new level, it was insane!

She gulped again as Michiru sat next to her on the sofa, and sneaked a hand on her thigh. She leaned closer and whispered in her ear,

"You are cute when you are troubled…" Haruka actually blushed at that and felt a kind of sweet vulnerability.

"Michiru…?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you dressed like that?" Her voice broke a little as lips were teasing her neck.

"You did ask Santa to_ bring _you_ a man to keep _you_ warm_, didn't you?"

"Oh…about that…" she was silenced by a finger on her lips.

"Do you like your present?"

"Maybe…" she said mysteriously and bit her bottom lip.

"Just maybe?" asked the beauty,

"Might be a little bit more than maybe, or a lot more…"

"Let's find out which then."

That was Michiru's final words before she captured the juicy inviting lips of her favourite blonde.

~o~

おわり

**Footnotes:**

1\. The song Haruka was caught singing is: "Dear Santa (Bring Me A Man This Christmas)" by TheWeather Girls.

2\. Michiru's friend Himeko is a male role impersonator in a single gender theatre (there are quite few such theatres in Japan) she is though completely fictional. That character was chosen to help Michiru to dress up because the knowledge deriving from her profession, will allow her to give Michiru all the tips she needs.

3\. If you are curious of what a male impersonator looks like you can for example google "OSK revue" which is around 90 years old single gender theatre. You can also find single gender theatres in other parts of Asia such as China and Taiwan.


	8. The War Between Us

Title: The War Between Us

_By: __星らぶ_

Rated M

**Summary: **They have been hiding their feelings for each other for so long. It was only a matter of time until the explosion…**Warning: Lemon…**

* * *

"Take me!" said the woman between her grinding teeth.

"Careful with what you are asking me to do, Neptune…" whispered the other, with that husky voice of hers.

"I said Take ME, now!" she commanded and grabbed the other's hand and placed at the area she wanted to be touched the most.

~o~

The aqua haired girl was looking at her blond partner, who was leaning over her car's engine, to take a better look at it. She licked her lips as images of her grabbing that firm behind, conquered her thoughts.

She had been hiding her feeling for the blonde for so long. Unaware of the Haruka's feelings towards her.

They had both been stupid. They were burning inside for each other, but they hadn't found the courage to say it out loud. Secret glances, random touches, that they were not that innocent. Endless nights of pleasuring themselves with the thoughts of the other.

When all the tension of hidden feelings, and forced-back thoughts, had taken a toll on them, the war between them started.

First it was just arguments about random everyday stuff.

But soon it turned into a fight. The effect followed them to their battles as senshi.

She would push her a little bit harder than before, and the other would return the gesture. Their friendship was held by a thin string that was ready to break.

~o~

Haruka woke up and headed for the kitchen to have her breakfast. A loose tank top, that didn't left much to the imagination and her boy-shorts underwear her only clothing.

"Good morning," she said to the other woman half heartlessly. The aqua haired girl in her own loose tank top and slips didn't reply. She didn't even turn to look at her.

"Why do I even bother to talk to you anymore," said the blonde bitterly as she went to grab a cup of tea.

The aqua haired girl gave her a killer glance. She grabbed her own cup of tea and headed to the living room, away from the temping blonde.

"Man, she is so tuning me on when she does that…" mumbled the blonde when the other girl was out of sight.

In the other room the aqua haired girl tried hard to control her thoughts.

"It's better to be mad at her, than to throw myself on her and do her…" she mumbled.

Later that day, while the racer was at the circuit practicing and the aqua haired goddess at her painting classes, the later felt something. The sea was giving her some jolts. She walked out of the room and looked at her aqua mirror.

A youma was terrorizing some poor people at the park. She dismissed her class and raised her henshin.

In her Neptune fuku she headed for the park.

The blonde felt something, she was still on her fast lap, but she didn't hesitate. She pulled the car into the pits and jumped out of it. Now that her adrenaline was fading away she was sure. Neptune was fighting.

Without any explanation she left the tracks and raised her henshin.

By following her partner's energy jolts she found herself into the park. Neptune was fighting alone a quite powerful youma.

What was she thinking and didn't call for her?

"WORLD SHAKING" she yelled and the rounded planet-like energy ball hit the youma.

"Hey stop that, I have him!" snapped the ocean senshi, and pushed the blonde on the shoulder.

"Yeah that's why you are fighting for so long and nothing has happened."

"Oh! Shut up! You always want to look like the strongest, but guess what this is not a power contest!"

"So, now you are talking to me?" snapped the blonde, but at that moment the youma attacked.

The wind senshi reacted faster and pushed the other on the ground and covered her with her body. The attack just left a minus scratch on her shoulder.

When the ocean princess felt the other's body pressed on hers, she forced back a moan and did what her mind ordered her to do. She pushed the blonde off of her, with a little bit of more force than it was necessary and yelled.

"Get Off of me!" the blonde's anger rose. She ignored the other's words for a moment as she unsheathed her Space Sword and slashed the youma in the half.

"Show off," said the aqua beauty as she stood.

"Dammit, Neptune, what's wrong with you?"

"You!" said the beauty back

"What did I ever do to you?" the blonde threw her hands in the air as she found the answer completely ridiculous.

"That's the point, blockhead, you never do anything to me!" here she said it.

"What?" the blonde was confused.

"Ohh! Fuck it! Why did I ever think that you would understand? Huh? You are just a dense Blonde" she snapped back as she moved to punch Uranus' shoulder.

The first blow took the blonde by surprise, but she caught the other's wrists before they could punch her again.

"Stop it," she said in a low serious voice. But the aqua beauty tried to hit her again.

"I said stop it!" the blonde said a bit louder this time. But when Neptune tried to punch her again she lost it, she pushed her back and turned her so she could be behind the other woman.

She pushed her further until the aqua haired woman collided with the wall. Her front in contact with the cold surface as she was overpowered and pinned with her hands above her head, by the blonde, whose body pushed her harder on the wall.

The blonde's hot breath on her neck sent uncontrollable chills down her spine, as she spoke in a low dangerous voice.

"What the fuck is wrong with you; why are you bitching on me like that?"

The beauty couldn't take it anymore.

"Take me!" she said between her grinding teeth.

_'What?' _thought the blonde, she was shocked but she decided to play along.

"Careful with what you are asking me to do, Neptune…" she whispered as her grip on the other's wrists loosen a bit.

"I said Take me, NOW!" commanded the ocean senshi as she grabbed the other's hand and placed it in between her legs. The blonde could feel the wetness, but she froze.

Michiru, upon realizing that Haruka wasn't going to respond, she turned in a sudden move and forced her lips on the blonde's. The feverish, desperate, full of passion kiss was replied, and it was then that the wind powerful senshi found herself pinned on the wall, one gloved hand trailing over her full breast, and the other making its way underneath her skimpy fuku skirt, in an area she had never been touched before. A leg forcing its way between her own, making the contact of the hand more forceful.

When she felt the other woman's wetness on her own leg she released a deep moan.

She wanted to make the beauty hers. Her fingers made their walking to the treasure she was soon going to claim her own.

Soon she felt gloved fingers teasing her under the white fabric of her fuku. The never stopping kiss deepened even more, as tongue fought with tongue. Her own fingers had found the treasure's opening and penetrated it slowly, receiving a deep moan. The other's fingers were inside her by now and they both started thrusting each other in sequence. Slow first, a little bit faster later, slowing down for few moments and then again faster and faster.

One leg had been raised over the blonde's waist to allow better access. The passion they had both hidden for so long was released, flooding their senses.

As the blonde was close to climax and felt the other woman be ready for it too. She broke the kiss for mere moments just to whisper the words she had been forcing back for so long.

"I love you so much," she said breathlessly and heard the same words from her lover to be yelled at her as they both climaxed hard.

Gloved fingers soaked wet, limp bodies leaning on the wall.

"Why didn't you say so?" teased the blonde as her breath was still heavy.

"Oh shut up and kiss me," said the beauty as she caught her blonde from her sailor collar and pulled her down for another feverish, passionate kiss.

~o~

終わり


	9. Tiny Troubles

Title: Tiny Troubles

By 星らぶ

Rated K+

**Summary:** Haruka babysits Hotaru when an unexpected transformation happens…crack fic involving the outers.

* * *

It was just another peaceful, in the verge of boredom, day in the outers' house. Pluto was at the gates, doing Serenity knows what! Michiru was out for grocery shopping, and Haruka was babysitting their two years old daughter Hotaru.

Since Hotaru was an angel incarnate playing with her toys, Haruka decided to make lunch. She could watch Hotaru over the kitchen counter anyway, so she wore the pink apron, looking at it in a never answered question gaze, of what kind of colour is that for an apron.

The blonde was deep into murdering vegetables when suddenly a purple light engulfed the whole room. She recognized the light immediately so she ran towards the girl without a second thought. What she saw once the light disappeared was a tiny Sailor Saturn looking at her.

"Great…juuuust great…" mumbled the blonde and it was only then she saw the child trying to reach something. Haruka paled at the sight of it. There laying in the middle of the living room a smaller than usual Silence Glaive. She was not fast enough to stop the tiny warrior from trying to lift it with her small gloved hands.

"Himechan!" she said and startled the girl enough for the Glaive to escape her hands and fall back on the floor. The movement caused a small shaking of the entire house.

"OH MY FUCKING GAAAWWDD!" Haruka yelled and wide opened her eyes as she picked up the girl and took her away from that thing immediately.

"Papa! Mine, papaaaa!" whined Hotaru.

"Setsunaaa-san! Please come down, it's an emergency!" she yelled and then picked up the phone and called Michiru."

"Moshi-moshi, Haruka,"

"Michiru, we got a problem! Transform and go to the nearest toy store, buy a replica of a Silence Glaive and bring it home as fast as you can!"

"Haruka, what about your car?"

"Michiru if you don't come here with that Glaive soon, there is not going to be any world to drive my precious Ferrari!"

"Haruka! What did you do?" asked the aqua haired beauty but the line had already been cut off.

Meanwhile at the manor Haruka was freaking out by the moment. No matter where she tried to hide the Glaive, baby Saturn would materialize it close to her again and again. She picked up the little girl once more, away from that thing, only to result the baby to start crying.

"Shh Himechan, here lets go cook," she tried but Saturn had other plans, she overpowered Haruka, something the blonde would have never imagined happening, and jumped off her arms crawling over to the mass destruction weapon. Haruka instantly transformed and started chasing after the baby girl, something that Saturn thought to be a game.

"Pluto if you don't come down this instance, I swear I will come from the dead after this world is done for, only to kick your ancient ass back here!"

A very unhappy Pluto appeared in the middle of the living room.

"Who did you call ancient, you…" Uranus cut her mid-sentence,

"About time! Now how about you proving yourself useful for once and send that thing to the ice age or something!" she exclaimed as she pointed to the tiny Silence Glaive.

~o~

On the other side of the town, Sailor Neptune went to Akihabara to find all the toy stores with costumes and props. To her surprise nobody found her attire strange when she entered one of them, and it was only then she noticed a…Sailor Moon, who was not really Usagi, purchasing an action figure.

She looked around and spotted all the props, she grabbed a plastic Silence Glaive and went to the cashier. The line was long and she didn't have time to spend since Haruka said it was an emergency. She had to think of something.

The only way she thought was to use her powers. First she made a long jump landing at the front of the line, and started glowing in aqua light as a small ball of energy materialized in her palm. People around her stepped back both terrified and in awe, but she only addressed the cashier.

"This is an emergency!" she said and looked at the rest, everyone nodded at her words, so she closed her fist, splashing tiny droplets of sea water on their faces. She paid fast and jumped off the window on the second floor leaving everyone there dumbfounded; wondering what was that all about!

~o~

When Neptune returned to the manor, she came face to face with a huge mess. Hotaru…no…Saturn was crying uncontrollably, in Uranus' arms, the house inside looked like a bomb had landed in there, furniture broken, windows smashed, it looked exactly the same as that apartment, Haruka had during their years in the Mugen Academy, after the battle they had with one of the enemies!

"Ha…ruka…"

"Ah! Michiru you are here, did you bring the toy?" Neptune mechanically gave it to her, still not able to utter a single word.

"Here Himechan, look we got it back from Puu!" the little girl took the replica of her weapon and stopped crying.

"Yeah, good job windy, now blame it to me!" said a very annoyed and worn off Pluto as she appeared out of nowhere glaring at Uranus.

"Who did you call windy, you ancient bully!"

"Don't push it Uranus, or I'll send your sorry ass back to the middle ages!"

The two powerful outers bickered at each other, while a tiny one was playing with her new toy. Neptune on the other hand…

"CAN YOU JUST STOP ARGUING AND TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED HERE, AND WHY MY EXPENSIVE PORCELAINS ARE BROKEN INTO PIECES!" both warriors turned and looked at a fuming Neptune.

"I'm going to the gates, bye." Said Pluto and disappear leaving Uranus alone.

"You sneaky little…" mumbled the blonde warrior.

"HARRRRRUUUKKAAA!" growled Neptune and started chasing Uranus around the house, while the tiny warrior of Destruction started laughing at her parents' antics.

~o~

The End

* * *

**Footnote:** I had this on the making for a while, I got inspired from a picture of a tiny Saturn cosplayer trying to lift a proplica of Silence Glaive, LOL that little girl was so adorable :P


	10. The End of the World

Title: The End of the World

By 星らぶ

**Summary:** Kind of poetic approach of the end of the world, all ten sailor warriors included, plus our favourite Tux boy.

**A/N:** I'm not in any way a poet, so this is probably ugly in poetry standards, but I didn't indent it as a poem to begin with, it just came out in a romantic poetic sense.

**Rating T**

* * *

And the end of the world came,

as the Silence Glaive pierced through time,

and ended both the time mistress,

and its master of destruction.

The Time Staff lied down broken in half.

~o~

And the end of the world came,

when the ocean embraced the wind,

but its protection shattered like the Aqua Mirror,

as the ancient Talisman pierced through flesh.

The Space Sword stained with the blood of the eternal lovers.

~o~

And the end of the world came,

as the chain of love chocked the flames

that burnt the blond hair of the goddess of love.

And the arrows of fire pierced her body,

in her attempt to protect the one flame that kept her warm.

~o~

And the end of the world came,

When thunder met water.

When nature clashed with technology.

A broken visor, a daring hand trying to reach the last drop of water,

and protect it from the electric currents that it caused.

~o~

And the end of the world came,

when pink was under black,

and blood was spreading fast.

A mask forgotten, a cane broken,

And a dead rose still piercing through the white gloved hand.

~o~

And the end of the world really came,

When the thorns dimmed the moonlight.

When the thorns crashed her body.

When the thorns came through her,

and took the life of the white moon.

~o~

That...is the end of the world.


	11. Valentine's Day

Title: Valentine's Day

By 星らぶ

**Summary:** Who gives chocolates to who on Valentine's Day? Haruka and Michiru fluff in Juuban Highschool.

Rating: **K+**

**A/N:** This is based on the Japanese phenomenon, where girls give chocolate to boys on V's day and boys give candy to girls on white day. In anime we often see girls giving chocolate on V's day to other girls, who are mostly super popular, super cool, super handsome, etc.

* * *

After the last year's fiasco with Haruka refusing every chocolate she was given, today was made of boredom for the blonde. Not a single girl in Juuban highschool had offered her chocolates. Instead all the girls had prepared to give their chocolates to Michiru.

The violinist was one of those cases, girls would give her chocolates on Valentine's, boys would give her candy on white day, and she accepted all of them with elegance and grace. This year all the girls Haruka had rejected the previous one, were going for Michiru.

The aqua haired beauty was happily accepting every little box and love letter, and smiled at the girls, even flirted playfully with some, just to see them blush. Haruka who was observing from the corner of her eye, she smiled.

She wanted to be one of those girls too, and she got her chance when the last girl, gave her sweet gift to the violinist and went back to her friends blushing heavily. The blonde stood, fixed her long plaid blue skirt, and fished something from her bag.

She walked to Michiru's desk, and the classroom fell silent, but Haruka didn't noticed. She just stood in front of the beautiful girl's desk and spoke softly.

"Michiru..."

"Yes?" the beauty raised her head to face the taller girl.

"Would you maybe accept this..." She offered the light green box with an aqua ribbon, matching Michiru's hair colour.

"Only if it's your confession of love!" teased the violinist and giggled.

"As always..." whispered the blonde and Michiru took the box in her hands. She untied the ribbon and looked inside.

The smile on her face widen, there in the box, there was only one big chocolate, heart shaped, it was obviously handmade for it had the symbol of Uranus and Neptune carved on each side of it, an "I LOVE U" in the middle of it written with white chocolate.

"I love you too!" said the aqua haired girl in English and stood on her toes to peck the blonde's lips, the desk still between them. Gasps were heard, and whispers broke into the classroom at the sight of affection between the two, which resulted Haruka to blush deeply and Michiru to giggle in response.

After a moment or two Michiru turned to her own bag and fished a heart shaped deep blue box with a golden ribbon on it and gave it to Haruka.

"I was going to give you this later, when we were going to be alone, but since you decided on public display, here you go." Michiru's grin was widening as she was saying those words teasingly to the love of her life, enjoying beyond doubt, the shades of red currently parked on the blonde's face.

"Thank you..." said Haruka in a mumble only to receive another peck on her lips.

Michiru then pulled Haruka around her desk, and they hugged and kissed deeper. As the two lovebirds had retreat into their own world, many had gathered at the classroom's door, looking at them.

"So these two are_ really_ in that kind of relationship." Said the blue haired girl surrounded by her other four friends - one of them had run from her own school just for that -.

"Amichan...I think we have already established that, since...Silver Millennium, or something." Said Makoto as she put a hand on Ami's shoulder, and the other three nodded in agreement.

~o~

The End


	12. Minion t-shirt

Tittle: Minion t-shirt

By 星らぶ

Rating: T

Summary: Hotaru gifts her Haruka-papa with a t-shirt, Michiru finds one more reason to tease her beloved until the end of time. Fluff for Michiru's birthday.

* * *

Hotaru was a happy eight year-old now, spending time with her many friends from school, including of course her best friend, Chibiusa. One of those days, they had decided to visit a shop where they could print any kind of stamp on t-shirts. She desperately wanted to gift her Haruka-papa something as an apology, for she had broken one of her miniature model cars by accident. Being an eight year-old of course meant that her allowance was limited, so a printed t-shirt with a unique message for her papa would do for now.

Of course, Haruka was not even mad about it, especially when she has seen her Hime-chan trying to fix the small car with her paper glue, and saying how sorry she was. It was nothing she couldn't replace anytime after all. Hotaru though felt obligated to at least say sorry in a way that would make her favourite papa happy. When she returned home she went straight to find Haruka and give her, her gift at once.

"Haruka-papa, I'm sorry for breaking your model car, please accept this as my apology." The girl's puppy eyes awaken the jelly that was Haruka inside, and the blonde dropped on her knees to be on eye level with her daughter, patted her head and smile.

"Hime-chan, your apology is accepted, and you didn't really have to get me a gift, but thank you." Of course Haruka went fully parental with her response. But she appreciated how responsible and well mannered Hotaru was all the same.

"May I open it? " asked the blonde, and the girl nodded. Her eyes wide opened in anticipation. She unwrapped the paper carefully, and retrieved a folded white t-shirt from inside. When she unfolded it, the front was decorated with a Minion hugging a branch of bananas, the yellow one eyed monster in dungarees was Hotaru's favourite cartoon character at the moment. Haruka smiled. The t-shirt was also the blonde's favourite style, wide enough to be comfortable, but also short enough to show off her perfect abs.

"Look at the back too!" exclaimed Hotaru getting her out of her train of thoughts. The blonde comply only to drop the t-shirt on the floor the moment later and hug the little girl tightly. The forgotten garment, read at the back "to my beloved Haruka-papa ". (1)

After the hug, Haruka took off her current shirt and put the new one on, and grinned at her daughter who clapped her hands in excitement.

Michiru, who had been watching them from the doorway, knew that Haruka had only worn that shirt for Hotaru's sake. And the aqua haired woman, was already plotting gazillion of ways to tease her about it.

Her chance, came few hours later just when they decided to call it a night. Michiru sneaked behind her lover and said in a low seductive whisper "banana".

Haruka, who didn't make the connection between bananas, the minions, and her new t-shirt, her mind wondered to things that made her blush. Of course Michiru's hands finding their way under said t-shirt didn't help either.

It took Haruka, few more times of Michiru's trolling to make that connection, and once she was aware of it, the aqua haired girl's merciless teasing became more and more embarrassing.

She would leave bananas on their bed, she drew a big ass banana on a canvas and put it above their bed, she even got some new underwear with bananas on them to tease her favourite blonde.

The last drop for Haruka was when one day she returned home, and undid her button shirt to reveal the minion t-shirt underneath, at that moment Michiru appeared wearing _only_ an apron, to which the blonde's mind went paths that caused her blood pressure to skyrocket. But that was not all, Michiru went over to her, locked eyes with her, and said the one thing the racer never imagined would escaped the violinist's lips ever.

"Would you like a meal? Or maybe get in the bath? Or...maybe...ba･na･na..." (2)

Haruka nearly had a stroke when Michiru produced a banana from her apron pocket, peeled its flesh and put it in her mouth, slowly.

Haruka gulped once, then shook her head to clear it, pushed the banana out of the way, grabbed Michiru, and kissed her hard. Her hands roamed all over the violinist's naked skin, as she pushed her over to the sofa and climbed on top of her. She did the mistake to just stop her advances for a moment, only for Michiru to find enough time to tease her again.

"I love you as much as minions love bananas" Haruka blushed, mostly out of frustration this time than anything else.

"Michiru! Be serious!" she exclaimed and buried her flustered face into her hands as she straighten her back pretty much straddling the apron clad violinist.

"Banana~" and a grinning face was her only answer.

"You are impossible, you know that?" said the blonde softly as a matter of fact.

"Oh! Is that so? Does that mean, you won't take me out of this apron?" asked the aqua haired goddess and giggled. Haruka gave her a long look, got off of her and in one swift move she took her in her arms, in a princess cuddle.

"You are teasing me for a reason, are you not?" said the blonde, who was aware of all Michiru's little games and the purpose of them, they have been together for so long after all.

"Maa~" giggled the violinist and they kissed passionately once again. Needless to say that the apron ended up forgotten on the floor, as their night progressed into more entertaining activities.

~o~

**Footnotes: **

(1) the t-shirt reads 大好きなはるかパパへ

(2) Michiru's saying "Would you like a meal? Or maybe get in the bath? Or...maybe...ba･na･na..." is based on a funny Japanese saying that supposedly wives say to their husbands ごはんにする？ お風呂にする？ それとも私？(Would you like a meal? Or maybe get in the bath? Or...maybe...me...)


	13. Family Time

Title: Family Time

By 星らぶ

Rated: K+

Summary: The Outers family plays Dungeons and Dragons. A certain someone takes the game way too seriously.

* * *

"The warlock summoned a succubus demon to assist her with the attack."

-Dice roll-

"The very handsome, very skilled, very everything huntress, runs closer to the warlock to help her with the fight!"

"Awwww"

"Shhhh, roll your dice!"

"Yes, ma...ermmm game master!"

-Dice roll-

"The frail healer tries to sneak pass the attack and reach the exit."

-Dice roll-

"The mage opens a portal to reach closer to the fight and assist as well."

-Dice roll-

"The warlock not only manages to finish off the enemy alone, but also gets some extra time. The extra time serves as an opening for the sexy succubus to seduces her warlock!"

"HEYY!"

"THE MAGE GLARES TO THE HUNTRESS TO ROLL THE DAMN DICE!"

"Okay, Okay! No need to yell!"

-Dice roll-

"The very handso...owww!"

"Why did you do that for?"

"You have been pointing out that you are the most handsome of them all, since the beginning of mankind, WE KNOW!"

"Hmmph, whatever you are just jealous!"

"The mage is going to portal the huntress into a void, if said huntress won't behave soon."

"THE HAN...huntress passes another door to be a bit closer to the warlock, who she has fallen in love with!"

-Dice roll-

"Well the frail healer, will take a nap now."

-Dice roll-

"The mage meets up with the healer and decides to put a protective shield around her."

-Dice roll-

"The warlock is now under the spell of her succubus demon, they are making out in the locked dungeon."

"WHAT! I just confessed my love to you and that's how you pay me? Making out with a demon?!"

"Haruka if you don't stick to the game, I'm going to literally send you into a void!"

"This is totally unfair!"

"It's just a game Haruka, play along."

"Everyone is against me!"

"Not me papa!"

"I know Himechan, I know..."

"Roll your dice Haruka!"

-Dice roll-

"The huntress discovers a transporting tool that transfers her straight into the locked dungeon, where the warlock and her succubus, ARE MAKING OUT!"

-Dice roll-

"The healer, just few steps from the exit."

-Dice roll-

"The mage follows the healer, but stays a bit behind to makes sure they are well guarded."

-Dice roll-

"The warlock sees the huntress, and becomes even more excited, that she is being watched like that!"

"THAT'S IT! I'm out!" the blonde stormed off.

"Haruka wait!" the aqua haired beauty chased after her.

"Roll your dice darling."

-Dice roll-

"The healer reaches the exit and she is now safe! Setsuna-mama I won!"

"Yes my dear you did."

~o~

Meanwhile in the couple's bedroom,

"How can you do this to me Michiru..."

"Haruka, it's just a game, not reality!"

"But your warlock looks just like you! It's YOU!"

"But I can't summon any demons now, can I?"

"I don't know!" the blonde pouted and turned the other way as a tear escaped her eye and she wiped it before Michiru could notice.

But the violinist did notice, though she didn't say anything about it. Instead she walked to their wardrobe, and retrieved a bag. She took out the long robe, and the cloak and put them on. Then she turned to Haruka and offered her the bag, and said to her in a seductive voice,

"Say...Haruka, will you be my succubus?" The blonde looked at the skimpy outfit, consisting of a strapless corset, a thong, above the knee leather boots, and a whip, and blushed furiously.

"Mi...chiru?" she looked at her girlfriend already in the warlock costume, still dumbfounded.

"Let's finish this Role playing game properly..." whispered the aqua haired beauty, as her hands were already removing one garment after the other from her favourite blonde.

"But..." tried to protest the racer, but she was too far gone already.

~o~

"Say, Setsuna-mama, do you think Haruka-papa is still angry? Should I go check on them?"

"These two can not stay angry at each other for more than three seconds, don't worry about them."

"And please don't even think of going anywhere close to their room until tomorrow!"

_"Serenity knows what these two are doing right now!" _ thought the Time Mistress but never voiced it.

~o~

Footnote: Dungeons and Dragons is a table-role-play game. I've never personally played an RPG so what you read is probably the most hideous RPG representation of all time. But let's say that the outers also play for the first time.

I wrote this piece to honour the birthday of Tsukino Himeka (Our beautiful "Un Nouveau Voyage" SeraMyu Neptune).


	14. My Lady Boss

Title: My Lady Boss

By 星らぶ

**Summary:** When she interviewed for the job little she knew of what she was going to experience. Her new lady boss was really something. AU, shamelessly naughty and suggestive.

**Rating M**

**Important notes:** 社長(shachou): company president (is commonly used instead of a name), 様(-sama): Mr.; Mrs.; Miss; Ms. Honorific(polite suffix) after a person's name

* * *

The interview had run smoothly, and the job had been given to the tall blonde woman. Two weeks into the job and she proved to be smart, fast, and efficient. All qualities a company president of her calibre, was looking for. Not to mention she was damn cute, with her thick frame yet fashionable glasses, and that hint of blush, covering her cheeks every time their eyes met.

"Aah!" she sighed in frustration, she was getting herself horny with all that thinking and that was not the time for that! She was the boss and she still had a shitload of work to do! But she couldn't help it, she was so gay, especially for her new secretary's type. She sighed again in disappointment this time. She didn't even know if the young woman was interested, not to mention that said shitload of work. Oh well she would figure it out sooner or later, but for now she would better focus on those charts on her computer's screen.

And just like that, hours passed and the office was starting to empty, as employees called it a day. The new secretary then knocked on the Boss' door. The faint 'come on in' her only answer as she slid the frosted glass door open.

"Shachou...I brought you today's reports, also this list of callers who wanted to talk to you directly, as well as the list of all settled matters of the day." Said the blonde in her most professional tone.

"Thank you Tenou-san, good job for today, you are free to go." Returned the boss, without even sparing the blonde a single glance. It was only after she heard the door sliding close again, that she dared to raise her gaze. Dang it she was horny again now. Kaiou Michiru was horny, what else was new!

She saw the shadow of her new secretary walking away from her desk, indicating that the woman was leaving. As on cue she pushed a certain button on her intercom desk phone. The voice on the other line, made her smirk.

"I need you in my office now." she simply said, it was the code phrase she was using with this girl, when she had a need to get off. The girl adorned her, idolized her even, so her request was not only answered willingly but much more eagerly than anyone would expect.

It wasn't long until the knock on the door interrupted her thoughts of a certain tall blonde, and even though the petite young woman who entered her office was not really her type, she was still a beautiful, and experienced woman. Who was more than happy to play her boss' games.

"Has everyone left?" Asked the Boss. The young woman nodded as she started unbuttoning her blouse, and discarding the garment on the carpeted floor. Michiru's gaze made her shiver as she walked closer to her Lady Boss.

"I see you are wearing the bra I got for you." She said and pushed her chair back, raising the hem of her own folder skirt, exposing first the lacy end of her ivory stockings and then the garters that were keeping them in place.

Soon the girl was fully naked in front of her boss, touching herself, the powerful woman stood and pined the other on her antique ebony desk, and planted kisses all over her exposed skin.

Soon moan filled the office. Fingers, tongues, and teeth explored every inch of their bodies, in a fast pace dance, that filled them both with bliss as they climaxed. But that was not all, neither of them was satisfied yet, so Michiru took the few moments they needed to recover to get an object from her drawer. She strapped the phallic toy on her and with a swift move she turned the other woman around and bend her over the desk, as she penetrated her.

It was at that moment Michiru saw a tall shadow from her frosted glass door, she smirked and whispered in her lover's ear to say her name.

"Shachouuu!" moan the woman as the thrusts became faster and harder.

"Say my name!" ordered Michiru as she grabbed the woman from her hair and pulled her head back gently.

"Mi! Michirusamaaaa!" yelled the other woman as she climaxed with the final thrusts.

"That's a good girl." Whispered then the boss and planted a kiss on the girl's exposed back. Her eyes never leaving the shadow from the glass door. A faint sound of something bumping into something caught her ear as the shadow faded in the distance. She smirked satisfied, knowing very well who was out of that door.

~o~

Tenou Haruka was so absent minded after starting working for Kaiou Michiru. It was inevitable that at some point she would forget something in the office. And that day had come. Of all things she forgot her phone on her desk, and she only figured it out halfway to the train station, and she had to return back to get it.

It was late so, only the guard was still there, or so she thought. When she went up to her office, the place was empty, but as she walked closer and closer, she started hearing some strange noises. She couldn't understand what or who was making those noises until she reached her desk outside of the boss' office.

She saw her phone in all its glory, forgotten on the desk, but then the noises that had ceased for a moment or two started again, and now she was certain of what was going on. She froze in place next to the closed glass doors, and felt her face warming up in embarrassment of what she had caught herself in.

She wondered, if that was her boss's voice and if she had brought some man in there. To her utter shock, the feminine voice yelled out "shachou" and moments later her boss' name! So that voice not only didn't belong to her boss, but it was actually her boss who was entertaining that woman whoever she was.

And that revelation just clicked on so many switches in her brain and a gazillion and one things about her Lady Boss started making so much more sense. The long looks, the flirty eyes, the penetrating gaze, the teasing! Everything made sense, and the blonde freaked out, and bumped on the desk as she tried to run away as fast as possible, wishing that her boss was too busy to notice she was there.

Not such luck though, as the day after, when she was to turn in the day's report, her boss instead of simply dismissing her like every other day, she stood and walked over to the blonde. Haruka gulped and cleared her throat, trying to forget all the images forming in her brain of her boss having sex. Michiru though didn't make it any easier.

"It came to my attention, that you entertained yourself recently with sounds coming out of my office..." Said the boss only to get another gulping reaction from the blonde.

Haruka without even realizing it, she was making steps backwards, and Michiru was filling the gap between them with her own intimidating ones. Soon the blonde reached the wall, and her boss raised a hand, slammed it on said wall and blocked Haruka from escaping, even though the blonde was at least one head taller than her boss.

"Was it of your liking? Did it turn you on, hearing me fucking a woman?" Haruka gulped and blushed furiously once again, at the blatant truths.

"You know, you are my type and you turn me on so much, so if you wanted, I would be more than happy to...entertain you..." her breath hot on Haruka's nape, causing the blonde to lose control of a moan that escaped her lips.

Michiru's body was now slightly brushing against the taller one. As the boss was losing her own control gradually.

"I...I better go!" said the blonde fast and in a swift move she managed to escape underneath Michiru's arms. And fled her boss' office. Once she closed the glass doors she rested her head on them, as her brain was running a mile a second, trying hard to analyse everything that had happened.

Inside the office, Michiru had just comprehended what she had done. She walked to a small table at the side of her office, and with shaking hands she purred some liquor in the crystal glass that was sitting on top of a silver platter. She gulped down the content and refilled for a second round.

How could she lose control like that, what she did was at the verge of sexual assault! How could she be so irresponsible! Her secretary was now probably scared of her, not to mention she might go to the police and report her or something. She had to do something, apologize first, then offer the woman something anything, and of course assure her that she was not going to lose her job or anything! So many things she had to do.

She took a deep breath and prepared to go out and seek for her secretary, but when she turned to look at the door, she saw a shadow pacing back and forth. She was still there! Michiru walked to her desk and called her secretary on the intercom.

"Tenousan, I...would like to speak to you, please come to my office." As much as she wanted to sound professional her voice was almost pleading. She got a faint "yes shachou" as an answer and moments later the door opened. Haruka dared not to look at her boss and she just stayed as far away from her as possible.

"I...Tenousan, I'm sorry for what I did to you, please be assured that this will not affect our business relationship to the slightest on my part..." Haruka raised her head only to see her boss, shaking. She also noticed the half filled with liquor glass she was holding.

"I don't know what got into me...no actually I do, I really like you, but what I did was uncalled for! You have every right to never forgive me. If you wish to not continue being my secretary I will understand..." She gulped down the remaining content in her glass.

"And you are probably not interested in me at all, I mean you probably have a boyfriend or something, and I just tried to..." she was babbling now and she knew it, but the strong liquor was getting her tipsy, and emotional.

Haruka who tried to make sense of what her boss was talking about, decided that it was time to make a step forward. She walked over to her boss and without even thinking it twice she hugged her from behind. The other woman who had not noticed the blonde's movements, wide opened her eyes in shock.

"Tenousan...!" she put her shaking hand above those of her secretary, still not believing what was happening.

"Shachou...I'm not good with words, and I overreact at times." She paused. The other woman turned into the embrace only for Haruka to blush furiously when their eyes met.

"I actually!" she squeezed her eyes shut and her voice took a high pitched path.

"I actually, like you too, ever since that interview. But when you said you liked me too, I freaked out!" she blurted out in one breath, only for Michiru to shut her up with a fierce kiss on the lips. It took Haruka a moment or two to reply it equally fiercely.

Michiru ended up pushing her back and pinning her on the wall once again, as her lips, left the blonde's mouth, to leave wet paths on her nape instead. Haruka felt dizzy and moaned, when she felt delicate hands roaming all over her body. And it was then she sobered up and pushed her boss slightly to make her stop.

"Can...can we take it a bit slower? Please?" she was not upset or anything she just wanted such things to go slower.

"Oh! I...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have..." with that Michiru took her hands off of Haruka and made a step back.

"Ah! No please don't feel sorry, I really want this too...it's just...that..." she bit her lower lip and blushed once more.

"Can I at least bring you flowers before we...you know..." Michiru just looked at her dumbfounded. No one ever had given her flowers, that were meant something other than obligation. And this shy and hopeless romantic side of the blonde, really intrigued her.

"If that will please you, I'm in full agreement." She simply said then and just kissed Haruka's forehead before she took her purse and walked out of the office.

~o~

The End


	15. Movie Night

Title: Movie Night

By星らぶ

Summary: Movie nights can be interesting for the couple, when their tastes collide.

Rated T

* * *

As the couple was walking down the street, Haruka saw a vintage cinema that was playing old romantic movies and looked at Michiru with stars in her eyes.

The aqua haired beauty raised an eyebrow, and shrugged her shoulders in the end in a mute agreement. The blonde grinned happily like a kid in sugar high, and took Michiru by the hand to lead her inside the old cinema. The cinema hall was empty, and Michiru mentally questioned her agreement to that. She at least hoped the movie was not a bad one.

The movie ended up being a greyscale, Chinese dramatic romance, of a young married woman sending her husband off to war, left back home pregnant, and his return after many years when his first son was already a big boy and his wife sick in bed. Of course the woman died after she met her husband again, and told him how much she loved him.

Your typical cliché, dramatic romance, ever. And here she was being all bored in the middle of the old film, bored until she heard a noise. Michiru looked around, they were certainly still alone in the hall. Then another sound of the same kind, and it was only then she turned to her girlfriend to see her visibly shaking.

"Haruka! What's wrong?" she said in a shouting whisper. The blonde turned and looked at her beloved with eyes full of tears, and she released a sob of ugly crying as she pointed to the big screen.

"She got siiiiicccckkk! What if she dies before he comes baaaaackkkk!" Michiru rolled her eyes and put an arm around Haruka to sooth her, as she fished her handkerchief with the other and gave it to her.

"Now, now love, it's just a movie..." she said and rubbed her on the back lovingly. And it kind of worked for sometime, until the ending where the woman indeed died at her husband's arms, and Haruka just burst out crying loudly.

Haruka just dropped in Michiru's arms and hugged her as tears were running down her cheeks.

"It was so moving, their love was so epic!" she cried out to make a point only for Michiru to push her back enough to look at her in the eye.

"More epic than our Princess' love to her Prince?" Haruka looked shocked at the question.

"MORE Epic than our Eternal Eternities Haruka?" Now the blonde covered her mouth with both hands, and shook her head in negative manner, as tears stopped forming in her eyes.

"O...of Course not!" she stuttered in a high pitched voice absolutely terrified that she might have offended the love of her life somehow.

After a moment or two of absolute silence, and intense staring in Haruka's eyes, Michiru broke her poker face with a trollish grin.

"You should have seen your face love," she simply said and walked passed the shocked blonde and out of the hall, giggling all the way to the exit.

"That was awful Michiruuu!" whined Haruka as she caught up with her girlfriend.

~o~

A week later, as once again they were walking down the street, Michiru spotted, a modern this time around, cinema, and a movie that was actually of her interest.

"Haruka, do you want to watch this one with me? I've read it's really good, and well so very gay." Haruka almost broke her neck when she turned her head too fast at the mention of the "g" word.

"It's about these two women in love, they go through some stuff, and they have some sexy time too." Michiru continued without even bothering with the blonde's reaction.

"And it is a Taiwanese one!" said the violinist as a matter of fact, since Haruka seemed to like her east Asian romantic films.

Haruka, while listening to the description, had her eyes stuck on a single red sticker on the poster reading "Adults only 18+". Michiru had to actually poke her to get a response. The blonde looked at her girlfriend, and back to that damn sticker, and the man in the box office, and back to her girlfriend. Trying hard to put into words the storm of thoughts in her brain.

"What is it?" Asked the aqua haired woman confused.

"I...we can't go in there it's for adults only!" said the racer, only to make the violinist raise an eyebrow.

"Last time I checked we have been adults for years Haruka..."

"I mean!" she cut her mid-sentence.

"I mean that we can't be seen going into a 18+ movie!" Michiru found the excuse ridiculous, and her not pleased at all expression made the blonde blush.

"And it's a gay movie!" said the racer in a shouting whisper as she leaned closer to Michiru and covered the interaction with her hand.

"So are we Haruka!" the blonde gulped at the twitching vein on her girlfriend's forehead.

"Fine, lets go then!" said Michiru after a moment of silence, and totally not pleased she grabbed Haruka's hand and dragged her to the parking lot they had parked the Ferrari.

When they reached the parking lot, Michiru simply took the keys of the car from Haruka's pocket and got into the driver's seat. Haruka understanding that there was no way she was driving this time, just took her seat on the passengers side without questions.

Soon after, they were back home, Michiru without a word and visually still annoyed, she walked into the house and straight to the bedroom. Haruka just looked that the staircase and then on the floor.

"What's up with them?" asked the teenager who was sitting on the sofa reading a book.

"Serenity knows, but whatever it is, it's obviously _her_ fault!" the green haired woman replied as she pointed at the blonde at the base of the staircase. Hotaru shrugged her shoulders as she stood and walked towards Haruka.

"Hey papa, want to play Sailor V-chan game with me?" said the teenager in an attempt to raise her papa's spirits a bit. It worked for a bit, until it was bed time for everyone. When she retreated back to the bedroom she shared with her girlfriend, Michiru was already lying in bed wearing pyjamas...Michiru never wears pyjamas...

That was bad...that was really bad. Without a word the blonde laid in bed and proceeded to hug Michiru from behind like she always did, and the violinist would always turn in the hug and kiss her. But this time around the aqua haired woman did no such move, she just continued to read her book.

Haruka then planted a kiss or two on her girlfriend's nape. Michiru tried to suppress a shiver that her lover's touch always caused her, and failed, but at the same time she was still annoyed and she was not in the mood.

"Go to sleep Haruka!" she said sternly, the annoyance staining her words. The blonde was too disheartened to try anything anymore, so she simply planted her face on Michiru's back and said a muffled by the clothing "I'm sorry...". The violinist sighed deeply, and turned finally into the hug. Her annoyance fading a little. She couldn't really get angry at her ever. Haruka fell asleep at the sound for Michiru's heartbeat in her ears.

~o~

Few days later, and with the house to themselves, since Hotaru was sleeping over to Chibiusa's and Setsuna was at the gates, Haruka decided to make it up for Michiru, even though the violinist was not annoyed anymore.

She took Michiru's brunette wig, her sunglasses and a hat, and she went to the garage. She put the wig on, and then her helmet, mounted her bike and off she was. Soon after she arrived at a DVD shop on the other side of the town, she put the hat and the sunglasses on, and walked inside. She gave the name of the movie to the cashier and the young man proceeded to get the DVD for her. She paid as fast as possible and was out of that shop in seconds. When she returned home, wig in hand, Michiru raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing with my wig, love?" she was actually curious.

"I...ermm...Ah, I got you something!" said the blonde and showed her girlfriend the shopping bag.

Michiru took the small bag and took the DVD out of it. To her surprise it was the movie she wanted to watch with Haruka the other day but the blonde got all shy and they never did. And now the wig made so much more sense too. In a swift move she took the wig from Haruka's hand and covered her blonde hair with it. She made a step back and looked at her, with an approving nod.

"Let's watch the movie now."

The movie ended up to be great, the couple had a happy ending, and the actual sexy scenes were realistic. Needless to say that Haruka spent half the time covering her eyes, and her red face, because Michiru would tease her and touch her, not to mention that she was embarrassed to see other people having sex, even if it was on the screen. Something that the violinist was finding very hot instead.

~o~

The End

Footnote:

\- I'm not a movie person, so I have no clue if such movies exist, so both of them are not referencing to anything in particular. Now for the gay movie I picked Taiwan, because they are LGBT+ friendly and they proposed a bill to make same-sex marriage legal, and possibly be the first Asian country with equal marriage. :)

\- Also if you a HaruMichi fan who lives under a rock and didn't get the Eternal Eternity reference, then go on you tube and search for "Eternal Eternity", you are welcome.


	16. The Sleeping Princess

Title: The Sleeping Princess

By 星らぶ

Summary: Slightly based on the fairytale of Sleeping Beauty. With a naughty twist.

Rating T

* * *

Two Queendoms, the Neptunian and the Uranian, always depended on each other. The Uranian Queen would always offer her best knights for the protection on the Neptunian royal family, and the Neptunians would provide vital resources for them. And that was going on for millennia.

Until an evil witch cursed the beautiful princess of Neptune only for her to fall into deep endless sleep. The curse could only be lifted if unconditional love was given to the sleeping princess.

The Neptunian Queendom, died out and along with it, the Uranian one met with its downfall as well. As Uranian women were now out of job, and their dry lands could not provide them with required food sources.

Some of the women knights found jobs else where but they were so far away from their beloved Queendom, that they forgot about it. And so did the Queen and the Queens after her.

And five hundred years passed, as the new Uranian Princess, still away from her homeland, was born. As all royals before her, she was taught the knighthood of the Uranian tradition, and the stories, which had become myths about the prospering millennia when the Neptunians and Uranians were together.

The story of the Sleeping Princess, was the one that fascinated her the most, and since young she wanted to make that trip back to those lands, to find the Princess and lift the curse.

Her mother the Queen, was not convinced that there was anything lelt there, but her daughter now had come of age. And a journey that was meant for her alone, was about to begin. She was the golden knight, she wore her sword with pride, and her plate armour shined like the brightest star, matching her blond hair.

When the princess reached the Neptunian lands, the place looked like the gods had forgotten about it. Big thorns created a wall, one that nobody could pass. The evidence of that was all over the place, as bones of dead warriors, some of them with the insignia of the Uranian knighthood, were scattered and forgotten, all around the thorny wall.

The blonde knight unsheathed the Space Sword, the royal artefact that was passed down generation after generation, and it glowed and it throbbed with enchanted power. So she cut through the thorns with ease.

And soon the doors of the palace were visible, as her sword blasted the wild plants. And then she pushed the wooden ancient doors open, and her plated boots echoed on the royal floor. She passed the throne room, and saw a hand mirror glowing at the hand of what she presumed was the remains of the last Neptunian Queen. She had read about that mirror. Just like her Space Sword, it was the Neptunian artefact, that passed down the generations of royals.

It seems that her own sword was connected with the mirror, and some how the latter elevated out of the queens hand and came close to the blonde. She didn't dare to touch it, and instead she followed its lead as it flew slowly towards the inner corridors of palace.

As she had thought the mirror was on her side, as she soon was in front of an opened door. She looked inside the room, and she was sure this was one of the royal chambers. The mirror elevated on its own and parked itself on a nightstand nearby.

The Uranian knight walked into the chamber, and over to the bed. What she saw caught her breath up her throat. Unlike every other body she had come across, this one looked like it was not affected by death. On the contrary it looked just like a very peaceful sleeping person.

An extremely beautiful ethereal person at that. Her heart beat so fast as she sat on the bed. She took the hand of the Neptunian Princess, and gave it a peck. She didn't know what to do, so she looked around the room.

After a while she found a little book, she opened it only to realize it was the princess' diary. She looked at her once, and then she blushed as she started reading from it. Every letter, every word, every page, played like the most beautiful music inside the blonde's mind, and she found herself even more infatuated with the sleeping princess.

Hours passed as she read and re-read again and again, the diary that was a door on the princess soul, and also the princess' poems. She consumed everything, she was sure by now that she could just recall everything without even looking in it.

As the night fell, the Uranian princess fell asleep, there next to the sleeping one. And her dreams were filled with a prosper life, the two Queendoms united again, and the two of them being in love with each other. And as she woke up from that dream, she realized that she was still next to her. She took one of her aqua curls and played with it, as she whispered sweet nothings to the princess.

And then she heard a thunder, and both her sword and the mirror reacted. She just decided there and then to take the princess in her arms and flee the palace. The mirror guided them out, and as the Uranian royal mounted her white horse with the Neptunian in her arms, the thorn wall came to life and regenerated its wildness to seal the palace once more.

The journey back took them days, and the blonde was falling harder and harder for the princess in her arms. And upon reaching destination. The Queen was in awe.

"Mother, I'm back, and I have brought the Sleeping Princess, who I want her as my wife, when she wakes." Announced the Uranian, and blushed heavily as she took her love to her royal chambers.

When her heart calmed down, after a while, and still in the company of the sleeping princess, she stroke her face gently.

"I wish I knew how to awake you." She took the hand again and kissed it.

"And I wish for you to love me back when I can manage that." She leaned in and she was tempted to kiss the inviting lips, but she blushed heavily and only kissed her on the cheek.

And then the beauty stirred ever so slightly. And the blonde was in shock.

"Before all that, will at least tell me your name?" said the most melodic voice the blonde had ever heard.

"I..." the awaken princess put a finger on the stuttering lips, and then pecked them tenderly.

"I had dreamed of you and your love, for five centuries, I waited for you, and now you saved me. And I would like if you whisper again, that poem from my diary you memorized" the blonde was so nervous and shy and overwhelmed, she thought she had died and come back to life thousand times over.

The Princess had actually heard all her lovey-dovey sweet nothings, and that was so...well embarrassing. And she kissed her!

She took multiple breaths to calm and then she started reciting the words of the most romantic poem she had memorized.

~o~

_A month later..._

Bodies crashed together, garments being torn apart and out of the way, of delicate fingers exploring every inch of each other's bodies. As chastise kisses left them breathless.

And then voices could be heard, and the two lovers ceased their doings.

"I...I don't think we should be doing that before, you know, the wedding ceremony..." said the blonde in a shouting breathless whisper.

"I think we should, I can't wait another month, I want you, I waited five hundred years for this..." said the aqua hair beauty and kissed her blonde again hungrily.

"...Ah, can't we at least find a better place? I mean the stables are not a place for a Princ..." another kiss, caught her midsentence.

"If we did that in your chambers, your mother wouldn't approve..." fingers found destination, and the blonde finally stopped mumbling nonsense as heavy moans replaced all and every thought of resistance.

Later that day, the Queen had sat them both down, scolding them for hour about proper etiquette.

~o~

THE END

* * *

Reply to **UNKNOWNENTITY's **review:

Dear UNKNOWNENTITY, even though I doubt you will come back to read more of my stories, I will still reply you.

First and for most, you accuse me of "making" Haruka something I don't even understand the meaning of. As amazing as that would have been, Haruka is not my character therefore by definition I can't "make" her anything. Takeuchi Naoko created this amazing character, and explored her through several different mediums. In those Haruka had been portrayed as **Emotional, Sensitive**, and **Shy. **There are several episodes, manga pages, and musical scenes, that proved these multiple times. Those traits which I assume, are your problem with my fic, never interfered with her being a badass warrior.

I know that my interpretation of both Haruka and Michiru, do not appeal. Not enough westernisation of them? not enough stereotypical masculine/feminine? Not enough something I don't get? Whatever it is, I don't appeal. And as much as it hurts me that I don't, I will not change the way I write them.

If you think they are OOC, because Haruka is emotional, and Michiru is a troll, well fanfiction is vast, there are plenty fics that I'm sure will tickle your taste.

I would still like to thank you, and everyone else, who have read me so far, and took the time to review.


	17. Admiration

Title: Admiration

By 星らぶ

**Summary:** It was just one of those regular interviews until it was revealed who was her favourite artist. That revelation translated into a surprise she had never imagined. AU

**A/N:** this follows the concept of some Japanese variety shows.

* * *

"With as today, the prodigy race car driver Tenou Haruka!" the audience clapped and cheered for the young and charming athlete as she entered the studio.

"Well aren't you popular?" said one of the panellists to the tall blonde, who brushed the complement off with a hand gesture.

"Uwaaa you are tall! How tall are you?" said the middle aged host and gestured for her to take a seat.

"Last time they measured me they said, I was just 175cm!" she shrugged and grinned as she replied in a joking fashion.

"You are so fashionable, do you choose your clothes yourself?" asked the young woman from the panel.

"Well when I don't have to wear my sponsors, it's fun to play with my own clothes." The audience laughed.

"So here I am, being just...me!" she pointed at her clothes, white skinny jeans, and a fashionable button up shirt, with few buttons opened.

"Let's proceed with revealing your secrets then!" said the host and a board with hidden text boxes came on stage. Haruka made a silly face at that.

"First Secret!" the host peeled the cover from the first thing that was hand written on the board.

**_In my free time I play the piano._**

A loud "oohh" was heard from the audience.

"Second secret!"

**_I declined an offer to be on the track and field Olympic team when I was seventeen._**

A shocking "Eeeeh" from everyone in the studio, and she nodded her head, not expecting a different reaction at that.

"And for the Third secret!"

**_I have a cat, named Count Monte Cristo._**

A roar of laughter came as the response.

"Well Tenousan tell us about the piano!"

"I play since I was nine, I do have a degree for it too!"

"Will you play for us tonight then?"

"You have a piano here?"

"Of course we do! But for now, let's continue with the questions! This one is shocking, Why did you decline such an offer for the Olympics."

"Well long story short, at the same time I was accepted for my first big racing championship, it was either that or the Olympics. And as much as I loved running, my love for racing was even bigger."

"So that's how it is, right? Now about your cat!" a picture was shown on a screen behind them, of an orange fur cat.

"That's my dear Count Monte Cristo!" said the blonde with a big grin on her face.

"Isn't that a strange name for a cat?"

"Well what if I tell you that she is also a girl!" another roar of laughter.

"Now that's something, let's continue with the next board, 'The favourites of Tenou Haruka'"

"Number three" he again peeled the cover from the board to reveal the text under it.

**_My favourite food is salad! _**

"What kind of salad?"

"Well pretty much everything that qualifies as one."

"On Number two!"

**_I like wearing super mini leather skirts_**

"EEEEEEeeeeehhhh!" the audience yelled, not expecting something like that at all, and a picture of Haruka in one was shown on the screen behind them only to earn surprised gasps and compliments.

"AND on Number one! Druuuuuum rooooooooll"

**_My favourite artist is the violinist Kaiou Michiru_**

At that a certain aqua hair woman looked at the screen of her television. She was not paying much attention to it until then, though she had giggled at the cat name. But now that person had her full attention. She was charming too, way too charming...

"Now Tenousan lets go to the piano, what are you going to play for us?"

"Well since I mentioned her name, I'm going to play a song by Kaiou Michiru, one of my favourites."

Now Michiru was practically stuck in front of her tv, and she had turned up the volume. Curious of how someone would play a violin song on the piano.

Apparently it was one of her earlier compositions, possibly one of her best songs too. Quite demanding as well. And while this Haruka was playing it she was glowing, and she was damn good too.

Michiru found the phone of that tv channel and called them immediately, asking to talk to Haruka once everything was over.

She didn't wait long, as the show came to an end once the song ended.

~o~

Two Months later,

"I can't stand this any longer...Haruka..."

Delicate hands cupped the blushing cheeks and lips met with lips for the first time. In a needy, lustful, hungry kiss, they both had tried to repress for so long.

"I...are you sure about this?" asked the racer after the kiss, still dizzy and unfocused.

"I haven't been _so_ sure before in my life!" another peck,

"I want you Haruka, I need you!" a deeper hungrier kiss that lasted longer this time.

"I...love you..." they kissed again, shielding the beginning of their romance.

~o~

The End


	18. Tenderness

Title: Tenderness

By 星らぶ

Summary: Haruka cooks for Michiru, and generally takes care of her. Fluffiest fluff.

Rating T

* * *

The racing season had ended a week ago, and Haruka had all the time in her hands for the few following months, excluding a photoshoot or an interview here and there. It was also the time Michiru was preparing for an exhibition of her paintings and she was spending most hours of the day in her atelier.

Since Michiru was the type of artist who would even forget to eat or sleep, when engrossed into her work, Haruka had made it her mission, this past week forward, to take care of the love of her life. Mutual care, for each other, was a no-brainer in their relationship, and Michiru was doing the same for the blonde, during racing season. So proper nutrition was of utmost importance for Michiru right now, and the blonde would take extra care while preparing meals for the artist.

That day when Haruka, looked through the glass door of the atelier, the artist had her eyes closed and the brush had escaped the loose grip of her fingers. The blonde was only intending to bring a fruit salad to her girlfriend, but it seemed like exhaustion had other plans for the aqua haired woman.

Haruka set the plate on the floor, opened the door slowly, and walked in. She then focused all her attention on the sleeping beauty. She seemed deep into dreamland so she decided to take her to bed instead of waking her up.

But first thing first. She took care of the painting tools and adjusted the room's temperature to maintenance conditions, as Michiru would have wanted. Once she was done with all these things she approached the still sleeping artist and with slow soft moves she put Michiru's arm around her own neck, and her own arm under her knees, and lifted her in a princess hug with ease, and Michiru relaxed into the familiar arms. When they reached their bed, and Haruka put her lover down, Michiru open her eyes slowly.

"I'm sorry I woke you up..." said the blonde softly and pecked her lips lovingly.

"What time is it?" Asked Michiru still half asleep.

"It's late..."

"Too late for a bath?" Haruka smiled softly at the sleepy request.

"Relax here, until I prepare the water," it was all she said and left their room.

True to her word she started preparing for a warm bath, while she also retrieved that plate of fruit salad, she had left outside the atelier. Few minutes later the blonde found her girlfriend in all her naked glory waiting at the bathroom door. Haruka blinked and her mouth stayed agape for a moment at the sight in front of her.

"Join me?" said the aqua hair beauty only to make the blonde blush.

"I...I'll wash your hair..." the racer bit her bottom lip and extended her hand for Michiru to take it. Clothes were discarded on the floor in just a moment. They shared a sweet kiss, before they sat on the little plastic seats to shower themselves. Haruka started washing Michiru's hair, tenderly, as she promised, and the artist relaxed in the touch. Of course the blonde didn't stop with the hair, but she washed her lover from head to toe, with equal tenderness, while planting feather kisses on the soft skin, from time to time.

She helped Michiru into the bath tub, once she was done with her shower, the blonde took few moments to shower her own body, before she followed the artist and sat behind her in the tub. She pulled Michiru into her chest and hugged her. The aqua haired beauty, closed her eyes and relaxed, feeling content as Haruka kept on pecking her nape, and shoulders.

They stayed like that, until the water cooled. Haruka put a towel robe around Michiru, before doing the same for herself, and took her to bed. Michiru was ready to drift back into sleep, so all Haruka did was to make sure her body was dry, before helping her under the covers. She dried herself and joined her love moments later, taking her into her arms.

Michiru rested her head on Haruka's chest, and she relaxed into the arms that always held her with so much love. It was at such moments, her heart was filled with emotions.

"Haruka..." she whispered.

"Hhmm?" replied the blonde as she planted a kiss on Michiru's hair.

"I love you." It was firm, and honest.

"I love you too, Michiru..." it was all she said, before sleep took over.

A fruit salad forgotten on a nightstand.

~o~

The End

**Footnote: **Hey people, long time no see. Here's a fluff to melt your insides.


End file.
